


About Face

by Francowitch



Series: voltron BINGO [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Military Kink, Polyamory, VLD Bingo, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Lance has a problem, he found a new kink. Hopefully his boyfriends won't put him to the curb when they find out that it is about them...





	About Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/gifts).



> 13th fill [I think this is 13... lol] Military Kink with Kinkade, Shiro, & Lance... as requested by [SharkGirl ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl) who wanted Lance to turn into a puddle after seeing Shiro order Kinkade around. 
> 
> [I hope you enjoy!] Also I've never written Kinkade before really, so please be gentle... [or at least toss some lube before you go all out on me lol]
> 
> Thank you to [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking this over!

#  About Face

 

Lance isn’t sure when it started, but likely it had to do with one time where he came across the rare sight of Shiro dressing down Kinkade. It wasn’t like Lance had never seen the big guy address the cadets, or correct when someone goes out of line. It was the fact that he was Kinkade who was being dressed down, stoic and do-as-he's-told Ryan Kinkade. Last thing he expected was to find himself hard from it. 

Lance spent the next few weeks observing his boyfriends, as well as other recruits. It seemed that while Shiro was hot doing, well, anything, he only really had a reaction to when it involved Kinkade as well. After the third time though coming across Shiro and Kinkade, Lance was starting to wonder if they were on to him. Particularly when he caught Shiro glancing over to the corner where Lance happened to be standing.

Lance rushed back to his room in the barracks, his erection pressing painfully in his pants. The moment the door shut he began to palm over his groin, moaning as he felt the stiff fabric rub against him. There was a knock on the door which make Lance freeze, his hand pressed against his shaft. 

“Lance, open up,” Shiro’s voice came through the wood, “we know you are in there.”

Lance took a shaky breath. _ We _ , which meant it was not just Shiro, but also Kinkade. Lance shiveres. He could feel his cock twitch with interest.  _ Damn traitorous appendage. Or was it a limb? Whatever.  _ Lance shook his head turning to open the door behind him.

“Uhh, hi?” Lance answered the door, his face flush as he saw the image of his boyfriends standing there. “To what do I owe the, uhh, pleasure?”

Kinkade’s eyes narrowed, his face impassive as he followed Shiro who had stepped forward and into the bedroom. 

“We need to talk,” Shiro’s voice was low and offered no room for argument.

Lance could feel his whole body deflating. Of course they were tired of him. Lance closed the door to his room and slunk over to where Shiro was standing watching him. 

“I have noticed you watching,” Shiro began.

“Look, I’m sorry. I had no idea how much I would be attracted to you lecturing Ryan until I saw it happen and holy shit it is so damn hot. But I wanted to make sure that it wasn’t just some weird kink, and it is just you and Ryan. Please don’t break up with me, I will try to be a better boyfriend.” Lance cut off Shiro. He was panting from his spiel, his face flush as he did whatever he could to try and salvage it before he was left in the cold.

Shiro burst out laughing, “Is that what you were doing?”

Kinkade took a deep breath shaking his head.

Lance was confused looking from one man to the other, “Are you guys not here to break up with me?”

Shiro shook his head wiping a tear from his eye, “No, I mean. We thought you might be bored of us, I saw how you took off just now and--”

Lance flushed brilliant red, “Oh god, no I was….I mean….I had to come here and uhh, take care of things.”

Lance indicated to his groin. Shiro followed his movements then dawned on him. Shiro looked over to Kinkade, “I guess I owe you ten.”

“You bet on me?”

Ryan smirked, “Your flushed face is rather erotic.”

“Pervert,” Lance could feel his cock waking up once more.

“So what part was it that you found so arousing, Cadet?” Shiro asked, moving closer to Lance, his voice taking on a drill sergeant type tone. 

Lance shivered, unable to answer as he felt his brain short circuit. 

“Are you really that aroused by my voice, Cadet?” Shiro smirked, breaking his character for a moment. 

“Oh yes,” Lance moaned before looking down, “but I love it even more when it’s directed to Ryan and I can watch.”

Shiro looked over to Kinkade ,who shrugged before untucking his shirt and loosening his tie. 

“Private Kinkade,” Shiro towered over Kinkade as he took back on his Commander’s voice. “How many times to I need to drill into your head our dress code.”

Lance shivered. He could feel his cock leaking precum onto his boxers. 

Shiro turned to look at Lance, “Sit Cadet, I will deal with you later.”

Lance jumped and sat on the edge of his bed, his hand palming over his groin. 

Shiro turned back to Kinkade, “How many times should I have to tell you how to dress, Private?”

“Never, Sir.”

“Then why is it that I currently see your shirt outside of your slacks Private?” Shiro pointed, “Do I need to call your mother and have her show you how to dress?”

“No, Sir.” Kinkade responded.

“Get down and give me twenty, Private, and let’s not have a repeat of this conversation next time I see you.”

Lance whimpered, his hand inside his pants, slowly stroking his shaft. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Cadet?” Shiro asked, “I just told Private Kinkade to give me twenty, now why don’t you drop your slacks. Show me just what it is that you’re packing in there.”

Lance bit his bottom lip, removing his pants, gasping as he felt the cool air hit him. 

Shiro wrapped his prosthetic hand around Lance’s shaft, tightening around the base so that the younger man gasped out. “All this because you caught me dressing down Kinkade?”

Lance nodded, his eyes welling up with tears for want of friction, “Please.”

“Please what, Cadet?” Shiro asked, tightening his grip.

Lance cried out, his hands reaching out for anyone, finding Kinkade’s warm hand as he stepped behind him. Lance leaned back against Kinkade’s chest with a sigh, tilting his head to the side. Kinkade began to kiss and nip along Lance’s neck.

“You know,” Kinkade whispered, “there are much easier ways to get our attention.”

Lance smiled, turning so he could kiss his boyfriend, “True, but if I did things the easy way, it wouldn’t be me. Besides, how could I have known watching you get into trouble with the big guy would get me all hot under the collar?”

Shiro smiled, watching as the pair made out. He began to stroke Lance, enjoying the soft sounds he made into Kinkade’s mouth. It wasn’t long before Lance had spilled over Shiro’s hand, leaving him a quivering mess. Kinkade carefully tucked Lance into his bed while Shiro cleaned his hand.

“We’ll have to do this again.” Shiro chuckled.

“Yes.” Kinkade agreed, “Only next time let's use your room Commander. At least that way we can all be together instead of in the small ones we are issued.”

Shiro caressed his face, leaning in to kiss Kinkade, “Deal. You go lay down with Lance now. I have to go down to command to talk with Iverson and Dr. Holt.”

Kinkade nodded, “See you when you get back,  _ Sir. _ ” 

Shiro blushed as he saw the wink Kinkade made at the end. These two were going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
